


День 16 - Детские игры

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: За три года их отношений Джон никогда не видел Шерлока с младенцем.





	День 16 - Детские игры

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

За три года их отношений Джон никогда не видел Шерлока с младенцем. Или с ребёнком любого другого возраста.

Поэтому, когда Майк пригласил их на вечеринку по случаю первого дня рождения своей дочери, ему стало чертовски любопытно.

День прошёл даже лучше, чем вы могли бы себе представить. Хотя, если быть честным, Шерлок и правда был очень любезен. Он сделал комплимент очарованию дочери Майка (после того, как Джон несколько раз пнул его в голень) и воздержался от оскорбительных замечаний в адрес других гостей.

Он подержал в руках ребёнка в течение нескольких минут (конечно, он понял, что Джон хотел увидеть, как он его держит, он просто не понял, зачем), пока она не начала плакать. А потом она пустила слюнки на его шёлковую рубашку.

Он отдал её Майку и подошёл к Джону.

– Ты не хочешь детей.

– Нет, не хочу.

– Почему тогда для тебя было так важно увидеть меня с ребёнком?

– Я не знаю. Я просто хотел это видеть.

– Чтобы быть уверенным?

– Уверенным в чём?

– В том, что я не могу обращаться с детьми, и поэтому у тебя их не будет, если ты со мной останешься.

– Если? Нет, Шерлок, это не то. Всё не так. Я просто хотел это увидеть.

– Хорошо. Потому что этот день совершенно убедил меня, что лучше оставаться бездетным и не состоять в браке.

Джон подумал о кольце, которое купил, и усмехнулся.

– Мы ещё подумаем насчёт твоего статуса холостяка.


End file.
